Make a wish upon a superstar
by wwerulez
Summary: The start of an adventure in romance, conflict and comeuppance in the crazy world of the WWE!
1. Chapter 1

Make a wish upon a superstar!

Ryback was in the locker room talking to his mentor CM Punk. Punk whose name was Philip Brooks, was always there him and was helping him to become a true superstar.

"I guess it's just I am worried that since I am not a bully in real life people won't like me when they see me on tv." Said Ryback with his head down.

"It's not like that man. Everyone knows you are cool dude. What we do is play characters so even though you are a real sweetheart in real life it's like you are pretending to be something different on tv." Said Punk who was nice even though on tv he seemed not nice sometimes.

"Man, you always know how to make someone feel better." Ryback said.

"Heck yes bro. Plus. Look at your muscles, no one would believe you are just a big cuddle bear in real life." Said Punk playfully.

"Yea, I built them using muscle toning equipment at the gym over a lot of years, sweat and most of all hard work."

Just then the door flew open and in walked Daniel Bryan. Daniel and Punk didn't get along very well. Ryback stood up quick.

"Um, come on, Punk. Let's go get some food from catering and I'll tell you about my muscle diet." Ryback said trying to avoid confrontation. Punk and Bryan stared at each other real close as Punk and Ryback walked out. Punk walked out backwards so he could keep his eyes on Bryan because he didn't want him to do anything weird to his butt. After they left Daniel Bryan sat down and felt alone. He then got really happy because he remembered he was getting married to his girlfriend in real life Brie who was a diva on the show! Just then the door to the locker room flew open to reveal that CM Punk had been there the whole time still staring and he had caught Daniel Bryan looking away. In the world of wresting that is a big no no.

"What's the matter Daniel? Thinking about your precious Brie? Maybe you should be more focused on our match tonight!" hissed Punk who was nice but really mean to Daniel like an older sister would be.

"Our match? What match? We don't have a match!" Daniel said

"We do now. I just talked to Vince himself." Said punk.

"It's Heim. Vince Heimself" Corrected Bryan

"No. Not the camera guy Vince. I mean THE Vince McMahon who is in change of everything!...So not the camera guy Vince I mean." Said Punk. He then let the door close still staring. Daniel had already looked away earlier but he made sure to keep staring this time. Punk tilted his head as the door shut to make sure he could see Daniel until the door shut all the way. He kept staring at the door for a full five minutes to make sure Punk wouldn't open it again. He then let out a sigh. A deep voice came from the corner.

"Everything ok Daniel Bryan." It was Big E. Daniel hadn't noticed him in the shadows because he was black.

"Oh! Big E. I didn't see you there because you are black. How are you doing?" Asked Daniel

l

"Ha, that's you Daniel always changing the subject to someone else! But I am doing good."

Daniel Bryan was about to ask if it was because they had chicken in catering but was worried that might be a racist thing to say. It isn't his fault that there weren't many black people in his school so he wasn't sure what was ok to talk about in front of black people. Just then he heard a toilet flush and Heath Slater moonwalked in and did a spin. He took off his sunglasses and he had another pair on underneath.

"Tell you what boys" said Heath. Instead of 3MB I just took 3BMs!" It was kind of funny but Big E lost is Goddamn mind and was rolling around screaming with laughter. It made the other guys real uncomfortable. Heath was doing the electric slide out the door when he stopped and turned to Daniel who was thinking about calling the doctors for Big E.

"Hey man, Brie touched my scrotum a little last night. I don't time to explain I just think you should know that. Maybe she isn't the girl you think she is." Said Heath as he left.

Bryan was shocked. Maybe Brie isn't the girl he thinks she is….

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the diva locker room things were much busier. They were all taking their time doing their makeup and gossiping like girls do when they aren't busy driving like shit. Everyone was excited for the show when all of a sudden the door opened and the Bella twins stood there back to back in a twin pose. After holding that position for a few seconds so everyone could take it in, they walked in all confident and the same.

"Looks like since we are all popular from our show that we are the queens of the divas now." She said sure of herself.

"That doesn't even mean anything. And it isn't YOUR show. There are other girls on it." Said Kaitlin who had her boobs out.

"Shut up dumb Kaitlin" hissed Nikki, the other Bella twin. We have been with this company since you were in baby diapers!"

"No you haven't you are only like 3 years older than me." Replied Kaitlin as she rubbed oil on her breast to protect them during her match.

"Well, still. We are cool and way more…like people think…" stammered Nikki

"You sure about that?" replied Kaitlin with a smug look

"Whatever dumb Kaitlin!" yelled Brie "Just keep oiling your boobs like you have a match!"

"I do have a match. Against you!" Said Kaitlin as she pointed right at the twins to indicate not only verbally but physically who her match was against.

"Ha. Yea right! Just you against us sames! You wouldn't last a second alone with us in the ring!"

A voice came from behind Kaitlin "She's not alone." Then AJ Lee flipped over Kaitlin and stood defiant in a crazy stance. "It's a tag match ladies and you will have to deal with the both of us and don't try any of that twin magic you know why?" asked AJ

"Why?" Asked Brie.

"Because I don't believe in magic!" Then AJ flipped her hair to emphasize the point. A squeak of a fart was heard from somewhere in the locker room but no one acknowledged it because the moment was too tense. The Bellas stared hard at AJ but Kaitlin joined her in staring back as the Bellas backed out of the locker room. Just as the door was shutting they opened it real fast still staring but AJ and Kaitlin were ready and hadn't let their gaze fall. The Bellas backed out again for real. Kaitlin let out a breath.

"Thanks AJ. I was worried there for a second."

"No Problem, Kaitlin we can't let them bully us around just because they are on some reality show and we aren't and we are friends and junk." Said AJ "Here hold on to this. You may need it."

"A super heavy flow tampon?" Asked Kaitlin confused. AJ grabbed it quick.

"Nope! No. I need that. That's private. You need this." AJ then handed her a small box

"Don't open it until before the match. You will understand." AJ said as she walked away. Kaitlin was scared. She wasn't sure how she could do against the more experienced Bellas but more importantly didn't want to let AJ down. She stared at the box and really wanted to open it but she respected AJ so she didn't. Once AJ walked away she opened the box. In it there was a small note. She took it out and unfolded it. She got in real close to read the small print. It said. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me you impatient whore." Kaitlin looked up and AJ was right in front of her and delivered a slap to her face.

The locker room was tense because of the exchange. To break the tension someone called out "TWERKING CONTEST!" all the girls attempted to start twerking while laughing and squealing. However, this was cut short as most didn't know how to twerk properly and there were several injuries and two cases of pink eye.

Outside the locker room Daniel Bryan stopped Brie.

"Can I talk to you for a second Britch?" He asked

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Asked Brie in shock

"No I did not. You might have heard that because your ears are stuffed with Heath Slaters dick!" Yelled Daniel but his voice cracked a little

"What in wide world of sports are you talking about?"

"Heath told me what happened last night! I know that you touched his Appalachian ball bag!"

"Probably."

"What does that mean? Asked Daniel

"Danny baby. I touch like 5 scrotoms a day. That is just part of being a girl." Said Brie. "Just watch."

Brie walked down the hall and as she did Daniel noticed how crew members would get close and act like they were trying to squeeze by or trip into her while pushing their crotches in her hand or on to her. She walked back to Daniel.

"See baby Danny baby?"

"Shucks, I guess Heath was just messing with me. I get so jealous being a vegetarian and all."

"Its ok. Remember how jealous I was when I opened the door and that reporter had her shirt off and her head in your lap? I was so jealous until you explained she had a hot flash then tripped and was having trouble getting up hence the head bobbing motion."

"Ok, um yep. All good we should move on." Said Daniel

"Or the time you were squatting above that woman dragging your ball bag across her face saying 'Does mama squirrel like her acorns in a satchel?' but I had misheard you and you explained she was a doctor checking for taint rot?" Asked Brie

"Oh that? I hadn't thought about that in forever. Lets just move on and not talk about those times or even bother remembering those things happened. Crazy waste of brain space right? Forget that and everything like that and lets go get a coffee with tofu in it." Said Bryan as he took her hand. What he didn't notice was they were being listened to the whole time by Drew McIntyre who was hiding behind a pile of empty self tanner lotion bottles. He whispered to himself.

"So, Danny boy gets jealous easily huh? Looks like someone is about get up in your business and that someone is me, Drew Galloway who wrestles as Drew McIntyre from Scotland and is from Scotland for real not just as part of the character I play."

Meanwhile in catering Big E was eating a plateful of chicken when Ezekiel Jackson came in and sauntered straight towards Big E.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase Big E, there is no room for both of us in this company if we don't want to confuse the audience. I think it is time to settle who exactly..." Big E cut him off

"Zeke, you still work here?" Asked Big E as he looked around to see if anyone else would notice how out of place Ezekiel Jackson seemed.

"Of course I do! I've just been injured!"

So they pay you a check and stuff right?"

Well, it has been awhile since I got a check but it is just an accounting error that is taking a while to be fixed."

"Why is it taking a while?" Asked Big E

"Well, when I called and complained they said they would look into it but not to...hold... my breath." Ezekiel Jackson trailed off as he remembered the conversation. "I need...I need to go talk to someone." Big E watched him leave then was about to get back to his food as he had a little bit of a chicken boner happening when his face was suddenly slammed down in it from behind. His first thought was actually 'I've been slammed from behind before but not like this.' he quickly shook it off and made a note not to say that out loud. Instead when he lifted his face he said "Whoever just took advantage of me from behind and stickyed my face better give me a mouthful of reasons not to jerk his dick off...FUCK!" Big E realized what his words sounded like but turned around anyway to face his abuser. When he saw who it was a smile broke on his face. "So, I see that you have come."

To be continued...


End file.
